User blog:Ugra Murda Kurma/Christian Hinduism
ChristianityEdit History There has been some debate on historical connections between Christianity and Indian religion, it has focused on bothBuddhism (via Greco-Buddhism) as well as Hinduism. While it is evident that a number of Indian sages visitedConstantinople in Classical Antiquity, claims of significant influence in either direction have failed to gain wide acceptance. Christianity revolves heavily around the life of Jesus Christ as detailed in the Bible, whereas Hinduism is not based on any one personality or one book, but rather on the philosophy that there is god. Nevertheless, some scholars have studied whether there are links between the story of Jesus and that of Krishna; "Krishnology" is a term coined to express these claimed theological parallels between Krishnaism and the Christological dogmas of Christianity. Although little is known of the immediate growth of the church, Bar-Daisan (AD 154–223) reports that in his time there were Christian tribes in North India which claimed to have been converted by Thomas and to have books and relics to prove it.[3] Contemporary Christian-Hindu relations are a mixed affair. Hinduism's historical tendency has been to recognize the divine basis of various other religions, and to revere their founders and saintly practitioners; this continues today. The declaration''Nostra aetate'' by the Second Vatican Council officially established inter-religious dialogue between Catholics and Hindus, promoting common values between the two religions (among others). There are over 17.3 million Catholics in India, which represents less than 2% of the total population, still making it the largest Christian church in India. (See also: Dalit theology). Doctrine Buddhism, Hinduism and Christianity differ on fundamental beliefs on heaven, hell and reincarnation, to name a few. From the Hindu perspective, heaven (Sanskrit: swarga) and hell (naraka) are temporary places, where every soul has to live, either for the good deeds done or for their sins committed. After a soul suffers its due punishment in hell, or after a soul has enjoyed enough in heaven, it again enters the life-death cycle. There is no concept in Hinduism of a permanent hell like that in Christianity; rather, the cycle of "karma" takes over. Permanent heaven or bliss is "moksha". The Holy Trinity of Christianity, consisting of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit, is sometimes seen as roughly analogous to theTrimurti of Hinduism, whose members -- Brahma, Vishnu, and Shiva -- are seen as the three principal manifestations ofBrahman, or Godhead. The specific formulation of this trinitarian relationship is not identical between the two religions; for example, in Hinduism there is a Parabrahma, or an ultimate creator who created the Trimurti, for which there exists no parallel in Christianity. Some consider Brahma to be more similar to the demiurge of Christian gnosticism, in that he (at least initially) wrongly thought himself as the "Creator" and also as the highest or even the only god. In this case, the Hindu version of the Trinity could be seen as Brahma (Father), Sankarshan or Shiva (Holy spirit), and Vishnu (Son; analogous to Christ). A Father is claimed to be the initiator or generator of the Universe, or living beings at least. In accordance with the definition of G.O.D given in Hinduism as the Generator, Organizer and Destroyer, Brahma appears to be the Generator; respectfully a 'male' form of energy, thus a Father. Vishnu, or better sought in His 8th avatar, Krishna, was also the Son of God. He appeared unexpectedly in the womb of His mother, impregnated by no one. Undeniably, He was also from a family of a shepherd like Jesus. Both, or maybe the Individual, spread truthfulness and nobleness with divinity in the heart. For Lord Shiva, He is believed to have no form. He proves the power of nothingness like in Christianity. And the God mentioned in the Trinity is also the God of Muslims, honoured as Allah. It is generally accepted that Allah should never be depicted in any forms of object. It is considered similar to the belief of Hinduism. There have been Christian writers such as the 17th century mystic Jane Leade and the 19th-20th century theologian Sergei Bulgakov, who have described the feminine Sophia (wisdom) as an aspect of the Godhead. This may serve as a rough analogue to Hinduism's description of Sita in the Ramayana, who is saved by Hanuman (an incarnation of Shiva) from the demon king Ravana to be reunited with her husband Rama, representing God. Nevertheless, although the concept that we can come to know God through sophia has played a role in Christian thought, no major Christian denominations profess Sophia as an independent aspect of God. In Hinduism (also in Jainism and Sikhism), the concept of moksha is akin to that of Buddhism's nirvana, but some scholars further claim that it is akin as well to Christianity's doctrine of salvation. Hindu sannyasi Swami Tripurari states: ... in theory the sinners of the world are the beneficiaries of Christ’s sacrifice, but it is God the father for whose pleasure Christ underwent the crucifixion, even when the father’s joy in this scenario lies in the salvation of sinners. Christ represents the intermediary between God and humanity, and his life aptly illustrates the fact that it is sacrifice by which we come to meet our maker. Thus in Christ the Divine teaches us “the way” more than he does the goal. The Christ conception represents “the way” in the sense that the way is sacrifice, out of which love arises. The Krishna conception represents that for which we not only should, but must sacrifice, compelled by the Godhead’s irresistible attributes, etc. depicted therein.[4] The Christian Ashram Movement, a movement within Christianity in India, embraces Vedanta and the teachings of the East, attempting to combine the Christian faith with the Hindu ashram model, and Christian monasticism with the Hindu sannyasa''tradition. In Western countries, Vedanta has influenced some Christian thinkers,(See also: Pierre Johanns, Abhishiktananda,Bede Griffiths). While others in the anti-cult movement have reacted against the activities of immigrant gurus and their followers.[citation needed] http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hinduism_and_other_religions Category:Rigvedic deities Watch this page Subcategories This category has only the following subcategory. R Rigvedic rivers‎ (1 C, 23 P) Pages in category "Rigvedic deities" The following 51 pages are in this category, out of 51 total. This list may not reflect recent changes (learn more). Rigvedic deities A Agni Apam Napat Apris Aryaman Asamati Ashvins Asura B Bhaga Bṛhaspati D Dadhikra Danu (Asura) Dyaus Pita I Indra K Krishnasura Kshetrapati M Manyu (deity) Maruts Mātariśvan Mitra (Vedic) P Parjanya Prithvi Pushan R Rambha (asura) Revanta Ribhus Rudra Rudras S Savitr Sinivali Soma Sriman Narayana Surya Svaha T Tarkshya Trita Tvastar U Ushas V Vāc Vācaspati Vala (Vedic) Varuna Varuni Vāstoṣpati Vasu Vayu Vena (Hindu King) Vishnu Vishvakarman Visvedevas Y Yama http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dakshinamurthy '''Dakshinamurthy' or Jnana Dakshinamurti (Tamil: தட்சிணாமூர்த்தி, Sanskrit:दक्षिणामूर्ति (Dakṣiṇāmūrti))[1] is an aspect of the Hindu god Shiva as a guru(teacher) of all types of knowledge (jnana). This aspect of Shiva is his personification as the supreme or the ultimate awareness, understanding and knowledge.[2] This form represents Shiva as a teacher of yoga, music, and wisdom, and giving exposition on the shastras.[3] He is worshipped as the god of wisdom, complete and rewarding meditation.[4] http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ishvara Ishvara (Sanskrit: ईश्वर, Īśvara) is a concept in Hinduism, with a wide range of meanings that depends of the era and the school of Hinduism.[1][2] In ancient texts of Indian philosophy, Ishvara means supreme soul, Brahman (Highest Reality), ruler, king or husband depending on the context.[1] In medieval era texts, Ishvara means God, Supreme Being, personal god, or special Self depending on the school of Hinduism.[2][3][4] In Shaivism, Ishvara is synonymous with "Shiva", as the "Supreme lord over other Gods" in the pluralistic sense, or as anIshta-deva in pluralistic thought. In Vaishnavism, it is synonymous with Vishnu.[5] In traditional Bhakti movements, Ishvara is one or more deities of an individual's preference from Hinduism's polytheistic canon of deities. In modern sectarian movements such as Arya Samaj and Brahmoism, Ishvara takes the form of a monotheistic God.[6] In Yoga school of Hinduism, it is any "personal deity" or "spiritual inspiration".[7] In Advaita Vedanta school, Ishvara is a monistic Universal Absolute that connects and is the Oneness in everyone and everything EtymologyEdit The root of the word Ishvara comes from īś-'' (ईश, Ish) which means "capable of" and "owner, ruler, chief of",[10] ultimately cognate with English ''own (Germanic *aigana-, PIE *aik-''). The second part of the word ''Ishvara is vara which means depending on context, "best, excellent, beautiful", "choice, wish, blessing, boon, gift", and "suitor, lover, one who solicits a girl in marriage".[11] The composite word, Ishvara literally means "owner of best, beautiful", "ruler of choices, blessings, boons", or "chief of suitor, lover". As a concept, Ishvara in ancient and medieval Sanskrit texts, variously means God, Supreme Being, Supreme Soul, lord, king or ruler, rich or wealthy man, god of love, deity Shiva, one of the Rudras, prince, husband and the number eleven.[1][12][13] The word Īśvara never appears in Rigveda.[14] However, the verb īś-'' does appear in Rig veda, where the context suggests that the meaning of it is "capable of, able to".[14] It is absent in Samaveda, is rare is Atharvaveda, appears in Samhitas ofYajurveda. The contextual meaning, however as the ancient Indian grammarian Pāṇini explains, is neither god nor supreme being.[14] The word ''Īśvara appears in numerous ancient Dharmasutras. However, Patrick Olivelle states that there Ishvara does not mean God, but means Vedas.[15] Deshpande states that Ishvara in Dharmasutras could alternatively mean king, with the context literally asserting that "the Dharmasutras are as important as Ishvara (the king) on matters of public importance".[15] In Saivite traditions of Hinduism, the term is used as part of the compound "Maheshvara" ("great lord") as a name for Shiva. In Mahayana Buddhism it is used as part of the compound "Avalokiteśvara" ("lord who hears the cries of the world"), the name of a bodhisattva revered for her compassion. When referring to divine as female, particularly in Shaktism, the feminine''Īśvarī'' is sometimes used.[citation needed] http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ardhanarishvara Ardhanarishvara (Sanskrit: अर्धनारीश्वर, Ardhanārīśvara), is a compositeandrogynous form of the Hindu god Shiva and his consort Parvati (also known as Devi, Shakti and Uma in this icon). Ardhanarishvara is depicted as half male and half female, split down the middle. The right half is usually the male Shiva, illustrating his traditional attributes. The earliest Ardhanarishvara images are dated to the Kushan period, starting from the first century CE. Its iconography evolved and was perfected in the Gupta era. The Puranas and various iconographic treatises write about the mythology and iconography of Ardhanarishvara. While Ardhanarishvara remains a popular iconographic form found in most Shiva temples throughout India, very few temples are dedicated to this deity. Ardhanarishvara represents the synthesis of masculine and feminine energies of the universe (Purusha and Prakriti) and illustrates how Shakti, the female principle of God, is inseparable from (or the same as, according to some interpretations) Shiva, the male principle of God. The union of these principles is exalted as the root and womb of all creation. Another view is that Ardhanarishvara is a symbol of Shiva's all-pervasive nature. http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harihara Harihara (Sanskrit: हरिहर) is the name of a combined deity form of both Vishnu (Hari) and Shiva (Hara) from the Hindu tradition. Also known as Shankaranarayana("Shankara" is Shiva, and "Narayana" is Vishnu), Harihara is thus worshipped by bothVaishnavites and Shaivites as a form of the Supreme God, as well as being a figure of worship for other Hindu traditions in general. Harihara is also sometimes used as a philosophical term to denote the unity of Vishnu and Shiva as different aspects of the same Supreme God. The exact nature of both Vishnu and Shiva (from their associated stories in Vedic and Puranic scriptures), and their position of difference or unity (or both), is a subject of some debate amongst the different philosophical schools. http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mohini Mohini (Devnagari:मोहिनी, Mohinī) is the only female avatar of the Hindu godVishnu. She is portrayed as a femme fatale, an enchantress, who maddens lovers, sometimes leading them to their doom. Mohini is introduced into the Hindu mythology in the narrative epic of the Mahabharata. Here, she appears as a form of Vishnu, acquires the pot of Amrita (an elixir of immortality) from thieving asuras (demons), and gives it back to the devas(gods), helping them retain their immortality. Many different legends tell of her various exploits and marriages, including union with Shiva. These tales relate, among other things, the birth of the god Shasta and the destruction of Bhasmasura, the ash-demon. Mohini's main modus operandi is to trick or beguile those she encounters. She is worshipped throughout Indian culture, but mainly in Western India, where temples are devoted to her depicted as Mahalasa, the consort ofKhandoba, a regional avatar of Shiva. http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kurma In Hinduism, Kurma (Sanskrit: कूर्म; Kūrma) was the second Avatar ofVishnu, succeeding Matsya and preceding Varaha. Like Matsya this incarnation also occurred in Satya yuga. The temples dedicated to Kurma are located in Kurmai, of Chittoor district of Andhra Pradesh andSrikurmam, Andhra Pradesh. http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dhanvantari Dhanvantari (Sanskrit: धन्वन्तरि) is an Avatar of Lord Vishnu from the Hindu tradition. He appears in the Vedas and Puranas as the physician of the gods (devas), and the god ofAyurvedic medicine. It is common practice in Hinduism for worshipers to pray to Dhanvantari seeking his blessings for sound health for themselves and/or others, especially on Dhanteras. http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jagannath Jagannath (or Jagannatha) meaning "Lord of the Universe", is a deity worshipped by Hindus, mainly in the Indian states of Odisha, Chhattisgarh,West Bengal, Jharkhand, Bihar, Assam, Manipur and Tripura[1] and by Hindus in Bangladesh. Jagannath is considered a form of Vishnu[2] or hisavatar Krishna by the Hindus. Jagannath is worshipped as part of a triad on the "Ratnavedi" (jewelled platform) along with his brother Balabhadraand sister Subhadra. The icon of Jagannath is a carved and decorated wooden stump with large round eyes and with stumps as hands, with the conspicuous absence of legs. The worship procedures, practices, sacraments and rituals of Jagannath do not conform with those of classical Hinduism.[3] It is made of wood, which is an exception to common Hindu iconographic deities of metal or stone.[4] The origin and evolution of Jagannath worship, as well asiconography, is unclear and has been subject to intense academic debate. Jagannath lacks a clear vedic reference and is also not a member of the traditional Dashavatara concept or the classical Hindu pantheon,[5] though in certain Oriya literary creations, Jagannath has been treated as the Ninth avatar, by substituting Buddha.[6] Jagannath considered as a form of the Hindu God Vishnu, is non-sectarian[7][8][9] and has not been associated with any particular denomination of Hinduism in entirety, though there are several common aspects with Vaishnavism, Saivism, Shaktism, Smartism, as well as withBuddhism and Jainism. The oldest and most famous Jagannath deity is established in Puri. Thetemple of Jagannath in Puri is regarded as one of the Char Dham (sacred Hindu pilgrimage places) in India.[10] The most famous festival related to Jagannath is the Ratha yatra, where Jagannath, along with the other two associated deities, comes out of the Garbhagriha of the chief temple (Bada Deula). They are transported to the Gundicha Temple(located at a distance of nearly 3 kilometres (1.9 mi)), in three massive wooden chariots drawn by devotees. Coinciding with the Rath Yatra festival at Puri, similar processions are organized at Jagannath temples throughout the world. http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dattatreya Dattatreya (Marathi, Sanskrit, Hindi: दत्तात्रेय) (Dattātreya) or Datta is a Hindudeity encompassing the trinity of Brahma, Vishnu and Shiva, collectively known as Trimurti. The name Dattatreya can be divided into two words - "Datta" (meaning given) and "Atreya" referring to the sage Atri, his physical father but in reality Dattatreya was never actually named and therefore is called "Smatrugami" (One who responds instantly when thought of). Dattatreya is verily the personification of the Maha Sankalpa (who is not different from Aadi Para Shakti) who led to the form of Aadi Para Shakti, and the Brahma Yoni from which the Trimutis and the Trishaktis Emerged. Dattatreya is verily Para Brahman who is worshiped as Sriman Narayana by Vaishnavas, Parameshwara by Shaivas, and as Aadi Parashakti by Smartas and Shaktas. Dattatreya was the Guru of Subramanya (Muruga) to whom he Preached the Avadhoota Gita. Dattatreya initiated Parashurama into Tripura Rahasya. Dattatreya helped Brahma regain the knowledge of Vedas that he lost when he created Avidya. And was the Guru of King Yadu, Prahlada, Kartaveeryarjuna, Yogini Madalasa, and many others. Dattatreya roams in the cosmos in the form of an Avadhoota where Ava means Parabrahma and Dhoota means Messenger therefore Avadhoota meaning Parabrahma Himself who comes as a messenger. But in reality Dattatreya is verily the cause for which Avadhootas incarnate and merge into Him. Various Hindu sects worship him differently.Though Dattatreya is considered a form of all the three deities, he is especially considered an avatar of Vishnu, while his siblings the moon-god Chandra and the sage Durvasa are regarded forms of Brahma and Shiva respectively.3 However, In the Nath tradition, Dattatreya is recognized as an Avatar or incarnation ofShiva and as the Adi-Guru (First Teacher) of the Adinath Sampradaya of the Nathas. Dattatreya was at first a "Lord of Yoga" exhibiting distinctly Tantric traits,[1][2] he is approached more as a benevolent god than as a teacher of the highest essence of Indian thought. However, spiritual seekers pray to this Supreme Teacher for knowledge of the Absolute Truth. Hindu theology, credits Dattatreya as an incarnation of Vishnu and the author of the Tripura Rahasya given to Parasurama, a treatise on Advaita Vedanta. He is specially worshipped on his birthday, Datta Jayanti. http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashta_Lakshmi Ashta Lakshmi, also spelled as Ashtalakshmi (Sanskrit: अष्टलक्ष्मी, Aṣṭalakṣmī, lit. "eight Lakshmis"), are a group of eight Hindu goddesses, secondary manifestations of Shri-Lakshmi, the Hindu goddess of wealth, who preside over eight sources of wealth:[1] "Wealth" in the context of Ashta-Lakshmi means prosperity, good health, knowledge, strength, progeny, and power.[2] The Ashta Lakshmi are always depicted and worshipped in a group in temples.[3] http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mahavidyas Mahavidyas (Great Wisdoms) or Dasha-Mahavidyas are a group of ten aspects of the Divine Mother Durga or Kali herself or Devi in Hinduism. The 10 Mahavidyas are Wisdom Goddesses, who represent a spectrum of feminine divinity, from horrific goddesses at one end, to the gentle at the other.[1] The development of Mahavidyas represents an important turning point in the history of Shaktism as it marks the rise of Bhakti aspect inShaktism, which reached its zenith in 1700 CE. First sprung forth in the post-Puranic age, around 6th century C.E., it was a new theistic movement in which the supreme being was envisioned as female. A fact epitomized by texts like Devi-Bhagavata Purana, especially its last nine chapters (31-40) of the seventh skandha, which are known as the Devi Gita, and soon became central texts of Shaktism.[2] http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ganesha Ganesha (/ɡəˈneɪʃə/; Sanskrit: गणेश, Gaṇeśa; http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Ganesha.ogg listen ), also known as'Ganapati' and Vinayaka, is one of the best-known and most worshipped deities in the Hindu pantheon.[2] His image is found throughout India.[3]Hindu sects worship him regardless of affiliations.[4] Devotion to Ganesha is widely diffused and extends to Jains, Buddhists, and beyond India.[5] Although he is known by many attributes, Ganesha's elephant head makes him easy to identify.[6] Ganesha is widely revered as the remover of obstacles,[7] the patron of arts and sciences and the deva of intellect and wisdom.[8] As the god of beginnings, he is honoured at the start of rituals and ceremonies. Ganesha is also invoked as patron of letters and learning during writing sessions.[9][10] Several texts relate mythological anecdotesassociated with his birth and exploits and explain his distinct iconography. Ganesha emerged as a distinct deity in the 4th and 5th centuries CE, during the Gupta Period, although he inherited traits from Vedic and pre-Vedic precursors.[11] He was formally included among the five primary deities ofSmartism (a Hindu denomination) in the 9th century. A sect of devotees called the Ganapatya arose, who identified Ganesha as the supreme deity.[12] The principal scriptures dedicated to Ganesha are the Ganesha Purana, the Mudgala Purana, and the Ganapati Atharvashirsa. http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kartikeya Kartikeya (Tamil: கார்த்திகேயன், முருகன், வடிவேலன்) (/ˌkɑrtɪˈkeɪjə/), also known as Skanda, Kumaran,Subramanya,Murugan,Karuna and Subramaniyan is the Hindu god of war. He is the commander-in-chief of the army of the devas (gods) and the son of Shivaand Parvati. Murugan is often referred to as "Tamil Kadavul" (meaning "God of Tamils") and is worshiped primarily in areas with Tamil influences, especially South India, Sri Lanka, Mauritius, Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapore and Reunion Island. His six most important shrines in India are the Arupadaiveedutemples, located in Tamil Nadu. In Sri Lanka, Hindus as well as Buddhistsrevere the sacred historical Nallur Kandaswamy temple in Jaffna andKataragama Temple situated deep south.[1] Hindus in Malaysia also pray to Lord Murugan at the Batu Caves and various temples where Thaipusam is celebrated with grandeur. In Karnataka and Andhra Pradesh, Kartikeya is known as Subrahmanya with a temple at Kukke Subramanya known for Sarpa shanti rites dedicated to Him and another famous temple at Ghati Subramanya also in Karnataka. In Bengal and Odisha, he is popularly known as Kartikeya (meaning 'son ofKrittika').[2] Our Main *Scriptures: **The Vedas **The Upanishads **The Smritis **Ramayana **The Yoga Vasishtha **The Mahabharata **The Bhagavad Gita **The Puranas **The Agamas **The Darsanas **Brahma Sutras **The Secular Writings **Bhaja Govindam **In kala are the same as **http://www.dlshq.org/religions/religions.htm Category:Blog posts